


ǝɯᴉʇ ʞɔɐq uɹnʇ o┴

by Nachsie



Series: To turn back time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexuality, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel/Sam Winchester one shot, Gay Gabriel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Gladiator Gabriel, Happy Ending, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Time Travelling Sam Winchester, Witch Kaia nieves, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are investigating multiple missing person cases in an abandoned historic mansion. Separating to cover more ground, Sam finds himself appearing in a different time. Ancient Rome to be exact. Finding himself thrown into a world of empires, gladiators, and seers. Sam came to find a missing girl, but what he finds instead changes his life forever in the form of a long brown hair gladiator.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: To turn back time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	ǝɯᴉʇ ʞɔɐq uɹnʇ o┴

Green eyes eyed the trunk making sure they had all the supplies needed for the ghost hunt. Grabbing a shotgun for his brother Dean as well as his own, he pulled back from the trunk taking in his brother lost in thought. Dean stood eyeing the dilapidated building that had sat here for years to rot like a festering wound. They had multiple missing people here. Reports a couple of teens went in and never came out. Sam was pretty sure this sounded like ghosts. Just all the craziness lining up pointed to ghost...but something about this case also didn’t make sense. So Sam was prepared for everything. Dean pulled his leather jacket close to his body protecting it from the chill of September. Dean turned when Sam closed the trunk. Dean turned his face away from the building just in time to catch a shotgun tossed to him. Dean gripped the shotgun with ease making sure it was loaded with salt bullets. 

“Alright, Dean,” Sam spoke, handing him some more bullets. “I’ll take the back?” Sam eyed his shorter brother, who seemed pouty about the skipping of pie this afternoon to get here before morning. Dean complained the whole ride here while he scarfed down a fried pie from a fast food place on the way here since waiting for Dean to finish a pie was...well...like waiting for a VHS to rewind...boring. 

“Okay, see you inside.” Dean nodded as he walked up the stairs of the mansion. Sam watched him go before he rounded the house with care. Sam walked through the overgrown garden as he took in the greenhouse covered in vines and decaying through the storm. Sam noticed a formal stable farther out but since it wasn’t a ghost horse they were looking for he made his way to the back door. The door was propped open. 

Sam kneeled down taking in the small wallet that held the door from shutting. Opening it up he read the name of one of the missing high school kids. Claire Novak. Sam slid the wallet into his back pocket calling into the house. 

“Claire!” Sam called but the house remained quiet. The house was too big, he couldn’t hear anything. No reply. He listened to the house groan and whine from the movement on the old floors as Sam stepped onto them. His flashlight raised high looking into the kitchen, running the light over the rotten cabinets and tables. “Whoever owned this place, just left it to rot.” 

Sam lightly put pressure on a floorboard that looked off, that collapsed into itself with the slight pressure. Sam cursed moving to pull his foot from the hole, struggling he didn’t notice his surroundings start to fade. When Sam pulled out his shoe from the hole sliding it back on with annoyance he glanced up in confusion seeing he was no longer in the house. 

“Uh...Dean?” Sam called looking around at a crowd of people screaming and cheering. Sam took in the togas and stadium. Was...he in the coliseum? Sam turned slamming straight into a very large man. Sam blinked, taken back as the man moved to strike him with a large sword. Sam choked out a sound of surprise when he heard a sound behind him. 

“Duck!” A voice yelled, Sam wasn’t sure who the voice was talking to but Sam fell to the ground. 

Weight on his back showed someone used him as a stepping stool to hit the tall man in the face with a shield. Causing the giant man to back away holding his nose. Sam barely had time to register the smaller man grabbed his hand yanking him away from the fight. 

“You need to pay attention! How did you get in here anyway?” The small man stopped noticing Sam’s attire. “...And what the gods are you wearing?” Sam looked down at his clothes before Sam glanced up. 

“Look out!” Sam spoke raising his shotgun. Firing at the giant man knocking the breath out of him. The man fell holding his chest from the pain, but it was just salt bullets. It would hurt but he would live. Everyone went silent at Sam’s weapon, the loud crowd holding their ears looking panicked. 

“You there!” A voice called in surprise from what looked like a throne chair. “...What is that...weapon?” Sam mentally cursed looking down at his weapon. This was history. Sam was literally fucking up HISTORY. 

“My lord.” The small man spoke saving his ass by speaking. “You have seen this man’s power! You have seen this man just come from nowhere. Obviously, only one logical answer remains. Do you not recognize Hercules, the son of the gods?” The crowd gasped in shock and awe. Sam turned giving him an annoyed shocked look as the smaller man beamed with his lie. 

“Hercules?!” The emperor seemed taken back as he glanced at his wife. “You have come to grace us with your presence?” The stadium was so quiet despite the number of people.

“He has!” The smaller man stated. “He has come to show favor to you from the gods. He has chosen me to speak for him.”

“A _lowly_ criminal? The emperor scoffed. The small man wavered slightly. “I find this unlikely.”

“Well, it happened,” Sam cut in as the smaller man looked at him. Sam cleared his throat. “I-I wish to leave this stadium with my...speaker.” The emperor nodded as he waved for the gates to open. Sam and the small man moved to the gates once they were open both breathing once they got through the gate that closed behind him. “Thanks for getting us out of that.”

“No problem.” The smaller man spoke eyeing him. “Since we will be stuck together for a while, my name is Gabriel. You?”

“Sam.” Sam breathed as he looked around, pausing when he noticed a woman coming up to them. “Sam Winchester.” 

“Hercules, speaker, come with me. I shall show you to your chambers.” The woman stated turning as they followed her out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam took in the crazy city and all of the things in history he only read about. Gabriel eyeing him as they walked, only stopping to pull him back to follow the servant when Sam got caught up in the small shops. Only when they entered their room in the palace did Sam happily observe the cool historical items in the room. 

“This will be your room for your stay.” The servant spoke as Sam mumbled thanks so wrapped up in the items in the room.

“Thank you,” Gabriel spoke to the servant as she nodded walking away closing the door behind him. Gabriel eyed the room taking in the nice stuff about before he happily moved to some fresh fruit in a bowl. Gabriel grabbed some hungrily eating them. Stuffing them into his mouth with no thought of swallowing them as Sam turned to him.

“Hungry?” Sam commented as Gabriel gave him a look.

“I haven’t eaten anything like this in so long,” Gabriel mumbled as he chewed. 

“Right, because you were a gladiator,” Sam stated knowing. “I also recall them saying you were a criminal.”

“...Yeah.” Gabriel sat down chewing. “I am…”

“What was your crime?” Sam asked as Gabriel looked down.

“...I’d rather not talk about it,” Gabriel spoke as Sam eyed him.

“You didn’t hurt anyone, right?” Sam stated as Gabriel glanced up. “I am trusting you to be the man that saved me in the arena. If I find out you are a murderer or something, I’ll have you thrown back in there.” Gabriel smirked at the threat.

“I didn’t have to save you,” Gabriel spoke. “In the Arena.”

“You didn’t, yet you did,” Sam started pulling off his coat. “That’s why I’m trusting you.”

“...what about you? You aren’t a god, and you aren’t from here…” Gabriel eyed him. “...What are you?” 

“I’m human,” Sam stated. “It’s hard to explain.”

“We got time,” Gabriel stated as Sam took a seat on the bed across from him. 

“How about you tell me why you were in the arena.” Sam started. “And I’ll tell you my deal.” Gabriel crossed his arms. 

“I was…” Gabriel paused before starting. “I did something wrong and was caught.” Gabriel eyed him. 

“What did you do?” Sam asked as Gabriel leaned back. 

“...I stole...” Gabriel stated. “From a temple.” Gabriel moved to eat more of the food. 

“That doesn’t seem that bad,” Sam stated. “Not something worthy of death.”

“Anything bad could be seen as worthy of death,” Gabriel stated. “Even stealing food to eat when you are starving ends up in the arena.” 

“There’s no one to help the poor?” Sam asked. “You guys don’t have people or places to help you.”

“Not for deserters or slaves,” Gabriel commented. “Or anyone else they see as unworthy.” Gabriel slid some more food into his mouth. 

“...Why did you steal?” Sam asked as Gabriel shook his head sadly.

“...My brother...he...deserted during battle. They locked him up and threw him in the arena. I...got myself thrown in too to try to save him...but it was already too late. He already died…” Gabriel breathed giving him a sad look. “That’s why I got thrown in there...to save a dead man.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam looked away. 

“You got a brother?” Gabriel stated as Sam seemed taken back.

“Yeah, how did you-?” Sam questioned.

“You were the only one who didn’t call me an idiot.” Gabriel beamed as he stuffed more food into his mouth. “Which is appreciated.”

“I would have done the same thing, to be honest...I mean...I have time and time again.” Sam confessed as Gabriel eyed him. 

“Now, what’s your story, _Hercules._ ” Gabriel mocked as Sam sighed.

“I’m from a different time,” Sam stated. “With no idea how I got here, or how to get home.”

“Something possible this is the gods doing?” Gabriel asked.

“I doubt it.” Sam ruffled his hair. “...Dean, shit. I hope he’s okay.” 

“Dean?” Gabriel asked. “Is that your brother?”

“Yes. We were together in the house.” Sam confessed. “You would think we both just appear here.”

“I only saw you pop out of nowhere, Hercules.” Gabriel chewed. “I don’t think your brother is here.”

“That’s good.” Sam sighed, rubbing his face. “I wouldn’t want him fucking up history more than I already have by shooting someone with a salt bullet.” 

“Wait, that had salt?” Gabriel blinked in surprise. “Salt is worth so much gold.” 

“Oh, yeah…” Sam commented as he remembered how valued Salt was back in the day. “Um, forget I mentioned it.” Sam moved to check to see if he had all his bullets. 

“No way, I want to know more about your world-” Gabriel stated

“Shit. The casing. I didn’t pick it up.” Sam panicked but then checked the shotgun happy to see it still in. Thanking God he didn’t cock it to fire again.

“Now that your panic’s over, I want to know more about you,” Gabriel asked. “Come on, we will be stuck together for a while.” He was right, Sam realized, who knows how long it would take him to figure out how to go home. 

“Um, I’m a hunter and I’m from the year twenty-twenty,” Sam stated hesitantly. 

“Like deer?” Gabriel eyed him. “Weird weapon to hunt animals.”

“No, more like...beasts.” Sam rubbed his face. “We were hunting what I believed were ghosts causing disappearances in a missing person's case...and here I am. Years away from reality.” 

“How’s the roman empire in the future?” Gabriel asked curiously which made Sam pause. That’s right. He’s in Rome. How was he able to communicate?

“What...Do I sound like to you? Sam asked as Gabriel eyed him confused. 

“A...male?” Gabriel spoke.

“No, I mean, Am I speaking Latin?” Sam question. He knew Latin but he knew he was speaking English. 

“Um...Yes.” Gabriel stated before Sam spoke something in regular Latin. “...That was gibberish.”

“Fuck. It’s witches.” Sam clicked his tongue cursing at how Dean and him came prepared for the wrong monster. “That was my third guess.” 

“Uh…” Gabriel blinked confused. “Witches?”

“They can do spells, make things happen-” Sam explained.

“Like the future?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, they can sometimes.” Sam nodded as Gabriel beamed.

“Then we have witches! Maybe they can help! We call them sibyls in our time.” Gabriel stated as Sam tried to think back on his roman history. 

“Sibyls...like seers!” Sam nodded. “Yes, I need to see your sibyls!” 

“The sibyls?” A voice spoke as Sam and Gabriel turned to see the emperor enter.

“Y-Your highness.” Sam hesitated. “Would it be possible to speak to your sibyls? Real quickly?”

“As you wish.” The emperor spoke. “But I had wished to speak with you, Hercules.” 

“I’m all yours after a quick visit to the sibyls.” Sam beamed innocently as the emperor innocently nodded. “Alright. I will have a servant show you to the Sibyl.” Sam lit up as Sam ushered Gabriel to follow needing his speaker to help him navigate the world. Gabriel sighed at the idiot's happiness, getting up and moving to follow him.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sam walked up the temple eyeing the beauty of unbroken stone and columns, Gabriel barely paid any mind to something he saw daily, but for Sam this was heaven. 

“She’s through here.” The servant spoke as she opened a door to the small temple where a woman sat mediating on a soft blanket in the middle of what looked like a bedroom. Sam took in her tanned skin and curly black hair. She looked like a teen. “Sibyl.” The sibyl opened her eyes taking in the strangers. “Please answer to Hercules. Answer all his questions by order of the emperor.” 

“I shall.” The sibyl smiled softly as the servant excused herself to wait outside to escort them back. The sibyl waited till they were alone before she spoke. “...you are not from this time.” 

“I am not!” Sam beamed happily. “And you’re a witch.” She stood from this comment.

“They call us seers.” The Sibyl mumbled holding herself. “I prefer a Sibyl.” 

“Okay, sure, what’s your name?” Sam offered.

“Kaia,” Kaia spoke as Sam held out his hand. 

“Hi, Kaia. I’m Sam. This is Gabriel.” Sam introduced them, which Gabriel gave a wave. “Now that we all know each other, the important part is I’m from the future and I would like to go home.”

“...What year?” Kaia asked.

“Twenty-twenty,” Sam explained when a crash of stuff flying from the lump under Kaia’s bed made Sam jump. 

“So am I!” A teen girl called happily exposing where she was hiding. 

“Claire.” Kaia hissed as Claire laughed getting off the bed. She wore a striped black and white shirt and jeans. If it wasn’t the sneakers that clued him in, it was her name.

“Claire? Claire Novak?” Sam asked as Claire blinked in surprise.

“Yes! Wait, how did you know my name?” Claire asked.

“I was looking for you.” Sam choked. “My brother came to the house to look for you and your friends. We thought you died.”

“No, we just...ended up at different times. One of my friends is even in the future. It’s really cool. When I first got here, I was losing my mind but...” Claire explained looking at Kaia. “She helped me when no one else would.” Claire took Kaia’s fingers tenderly in her hand as Kaia smiled. “I owe her, she kept me safe.”

“That’s wonderful,” Sam spoke then turned to Kaia. “Thank you for keeping her safe but how do we get home?”

“Getting home?” Kaia scoffed. “Good luck with that. The spell that sent you here is above my expertise.” Sam blinked in surprise.

“So we are stuck here?” Sam choked. “I’m stuck in a history book, my brother was with me, should I go find him? Is he safe?”

“Um, I guess I can try to talk to the seer who cast the spell,” Kaia spoke letting go of Claire’s hand to sit down again in the middle of the room. The room filled with light as Kaia started to speak to herself but no one could see or hear anyone. “You are the seer of the spell, who sends people through time. Why cast the spell and how may I return him? ....Thank you.” Kaia opened her eyes as the room’s glow disappeared. Kaia stood brushing off her robes. 

“You talked to the witch who cast the spell?” Sam asked as Kaia nodded. 

“She said you guys were an ‘Oopsie’ and she will fix it in a click,” Kaia started with an awkward smile. “She said she would let me know when she has opened the portal to send you all home. She also mentioned Dean is safe and not to fret, he’s just enjoying his time here with amorous congress...whatever that means.” Sam blinked trying to process this.

“...So what do I do in the meantime?” Sam asked.

“Blend in,” Kaia mentioned as Claire handed her a goblet with wine in it. 

“Aren’t you underage?” Sam commented as Claire continued to drink it. “You’re sixteen.”

“Maybe in American in twenty-twenty, What are you? My dad?” Claire retorted making Sam give her a look. Kaia sighed, going to pour some more wine. “Besides, I’m nineteen now.”

“Nineteen?” Sam asked. 

“I came here three years ago,” Claire explained. “A long three years ago.” Sam blinked surprised by that comment, they were all thrown in different times and places, weren’t they?

“Look, Sam, you are Hercules. Just blend in and enjoy yourself till they can get you home. I would guess it would take a month. Spells are better on full or new moons.” Kaia explained as she walked over giving both Gabriel and Sam both goblets of wine. “Welcome to your extended stay in the holy roman empire.” Sam could plop down in anguish and drink. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of days later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam woke with a sigh feeling hands on him, Sam turned to see Gabriel standing next to the bed. Gabriel eyed the sleeping giant as Sam sighed annoyed. Sleeping in just his jeans he rubbed his eyes.

“What?” Sam commented sitting up.

“Are you REALLY going to laze around in bed till you go home?” Gabriel asked.

“I had dinner with the king, what else is there to do?” Sam mumbled as Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to mess up history.”

“Leaving your bed and taking a shower won’t ruin anything,” Gabriel stated. “Your clothes are starting to stink.”

“I didn’t bring a spare.” Sam frowned but Gabriel held up a cloth. 

“It’s time, Sam.” Gabriel showed him the cloth as Sam groaned in disapproval but Gabriel ignored him moving to straddle him. Trying to get Sam’s pants off. 

“Hey!” Sam protested as Gabriel struggled to unpants him. “No!”  
  
“Yes!” Gabriel yelled. “You stink!”  
  
“No, you do!” Sam mumbled childishly as he fought to keep his pants on. However, their annoyances turned into laughter as they playfully fought for dominance. Finally, Gabriel got his jeans past his hips, did Sam twisted him till Gabriel was pinned under him. “I...Win.” 

“You just got lucky, Hercules...” Gabriel panted under him as they stared into each other eyes, their panting breaths pressed their chests together. “You won’t be so lucky next time...” Gabriel’s eyes slid up Sam’s abs. Gabriel’s calloused hands followed starting at his lower stomach moving up. 

Sam...didn’t know why he allowed the shorter man to touch him that way...but his hands felt nice on his body going over every scar and muscle like he was examining its worth. When he got to Sam’s shoulders he wrapped his arms around his neck. Eyeing Sam’s face he leaned up to him slowly closing his eyes and parting his lips. Sam eyed Gabriel’s face in hesitant surprise when Gabriel’s lips turned into an evil smirk. Moving his knee up he kneed him in the stomach. Sam groaned in surprise as Gabriel took control flipping them till he was on top of Sam. Grabbing Sam’s wrists he pinned Sam to the bed smirking down at his victory. 

“No...fair.” Sam panted as Gabriel leaned down against his ear. 

“There are two things about me you should know.” Gabriel breathed against Sam’s ear making a shiver slid down his spine. _“One. I hate to lose...and two...I’m a power bottom.”_ Sam swallowed at that as Gabriel softly nipped at Sam’s earlobe pulling on it. Sam _hated_ how much that...made him feel things as Gabriel slid off of him. “Let’s go. I win, time to change. Come on.” Sam grunted ignoring how that made him feel to get dressed. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam happily walked the city with Gabriel, Gabriel took him to some of the most beautiful sights of Rome, things Sam never saw in such wonderful condition. Tended to and taken care of. Gabriel introduced them to so much good street food, Gabriel seemed to know this city better than anyone. Showing him the secret beauty of Rome as well as the ones everyone knows.

Every day was a new adventure and Sam hated how much he loved it. Gabriel sat them down on some large boulders on the shore as they watched the Ocean waves moving. Sam eyed how beautiful it seemed as Gabriel handed him some bread to munch on. 

“So you grew up here?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. 

“Around here,” Gabriel spoke. “My mom and dad have a home not far from here. You can see it if you tried hard enough over there.” Gabriel pointed at the large house dwellings on the mountain. 

“You have been free and you haven’t seen them?” Sam questioned as Gabriel looked down sadly.

“...They wouldn’t want to see me.” Gabriel looked down sadly. “To get me thrown into the Coliseum, I had to shame myself and my family...They wish for my death in the Coliseum to vindicate me.” 

“How...horrible,” Sam whispered as Gabriel wiped a tear that had started to fall from his face. “All because your brother deserted?” 

“He...wasn’t well,” Gabriel stated. “When he deserted. He wasn’t...himself. His head was sick...he didn’t understand things...He was a good soul. A kind person. He just...was misunderstood.” 

Sam understood what Gabriel’s brother may have suffered with, a mental illness at this time? When in his time it still was stigmatized and misunderstood? Sam could only imagine how hard going through life like this. 

“He deserted because he couldn’t understand, he got scared, and when he got scared he ran.” Gabriel choked as Sam touched his shoulder. “And he died because of it-”

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered as Gabriel pulled his knees to his chest wiping his tears. 

“He was my brother and I should have been there to protect him!” Gabriel hissed angrily through tears. “He was my twin brother. I promised to protect him-” 

“Hey. Hey.” Sam cupped his face softly making Gabriel look up at him in tears. “You did everything you could…”

“I didn’t-” Gabriel sobbed.

“You did EVERYTHING you could,” Sam spoke louder. “You were willing to die for your brother. You threw away your life to save him” Sam said brushing some hair out of Gabriel’s face. “I think your brother is happy to have you as a brother.” Gabriel moved to Sam’s arms and hugged him. Sam hugged back tightly just enjoying the hug before Gabriel turned back smiling at Sam. 

“Why do you keep doing things that...make me want to kiss you?” Gabriel mumbled as Sam blushed to feel Gabriel brush some hair behind his ear. “...Come on, let’s head back.” Gabriel got up wiping his tears before helping Sam up. Sam...didn’t want to admit it...but...he couldn’t stop imagining Gabriel’s lips on his. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV: One week**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam got to the bathhouse late at night, which is when he preferred to bathe. The emperor got special permission to allow him there when everyone else had gone. Sam just preferred privacy, besides. Bathing in one of these was like one big swimming pool, it seemed like a really good ancient Rome experience. Sam stripped-down walking down into the warm water, that felt just right on his skin. Sam moved to dunk himself down to wash the day away. When he remerged he found Gabriel standing at the water's edge. 

“Mind if I join you?” Gabriel asked as he started to slide off his clothes. Sam blushed to look away. 

“N-No.” Sam choked. “I don’t mind. It’s a big...bath.” Sam glanced around as Gabriel walked down the steps.

“Don’t tell anyone a slave entered through the regular entrance or I’d be screwed.” Gabriel teased as he dunked himself down into the water.

“Already letting everyone know.” Sam teased back as Gabriel smiled at him softly sitting a bit away from Sam. Sam sighed relaxing into the water a bit as Gabriel watched him. 

“Can I ask what the future will be like?” Gabriel asked as Sam turned to him.

“...I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam hesitated. 

“Come on, who will I tell?” Gabriel questioned swimming over to him. 

“It could affect the future.” Sam looked away.

“Can’t give a dead man some hope, magic boy?” Gabriel asked sadly as Sam turned to look at him in concern.

“Deadman? Are you sick?” Sam moved to him as Gabriel sighed sadly.

“...Don’t you realize?” Gabriel eyed him. “...Once you go...I’ll be back in the arena.” 

“What? But you are out! You are my speaker!” Sam moved to him as Gabriel backed into the wall of the bath. 

“No need for a speaker without a god.” Gabriel breathed as Sam took him in looking so sad. “It’s okay...I accepted this would happen when I got into the arena. You...just gave me almost a month of happiness I never expected to get.” Gabriel softly brushed some hair out of Sam’s face as tears filled Sam’s eyes. _“Thank you for being my Hercules_ …” 

Gabriel softly pushed up on his toes pressing the softest kiss to Sam’s lips. So much so that Sam barely registered it before Gabriel pulled away and moved to leave. Sam wasn’t sure what possessed him. Pulling Gabriel back to him as he pinned him against the bath walls pressing him in the most desperate of kisses. Like one kiss could make it better.

Gabriel’s hands moved to hold him back meeting his desperation, Gabriel let out a small moan holding him like he was scared he would lose him...Sam knew he would. Gabriel’s hands slid down his abs to Sam’s hardening cock, Sam moaned as he felt Gabriel’s smaller hands wrap around his cock. Sam pulled back to eye his face as Gabriel slowly stroked Sam’s cock, looking him in the eyes as Sam moved to kiss him. 

Gabriel moved to twist to press Sam against the wall, Sam allowed the change of power when he was pushed down to sit. Gabriel straddled him moving his hand slowly and meticulously watching Sam react to Gabriel’s hand. Sam’s hand moved to Gabriel’s cock as Gabriel sat on his lap, slowly taking time to pleasure each other. 

Gabriel was the first to lead Sam’s free hand to his holes, allowing him to open him. Gabriel moaned as Sam took care of his body. Slowly and easily sliding another finger in when Gabriel adjusted.

Gabriel took his hand off Sam’s cock moving above it. Sam let go of Gabriel’s cock to hold his waist. Gabriel took his time to slowly slid down onto Sam’s cock, moaning and pausing as he took it all in, waiting till he adjusted to take it all the way in. 

“Fuck Hercules.” Gabriel panted. “You’re huge.” 

“Way to boost my ego.” Sam nuzzled into him as Gabriel smiled into him. Gabriel softly kissed Sam back as Sam broke the kiss to leave hickeys on his skin. Gabriel breathed so happily for the tenderness Sam was giving him. Gabriel was the first to move. Slow and easy as Gabriel rocked his ass on Sam’s cock. Sam cursed panting as he held Gabriel close. 

The sex was always so intimate, even when they sped up. Gabriel held his lover as Sam met with his thrusts. Gabriel could barely hold on to the closure they got to their orgasm. 

“Sam-” Gabriel choked as he started to cum. Sam yanked him into a hard desperate kiss, as they came in unison. Gabriel broke the kiss to breathe panting as he nuzzled his lover. Sam panted holding him back as Gabriel laid his head on Sam’s shoulder just holding each other. Gabriel closed his eyes just enjoying the high of sex.

“...I won’t let you die,” Sam whispered as Gabriel remained silent. “...When I go back, you’ll come too.”

“W-What?” Gabriel choked pulling back as Sam cupped his face. 

“Gabriel, I can’t let you die. I won’t.” Sam breathed. 

“I have to...I-I-” Gabriel was silenced with a kiss.

“I can’t let the man I love die.” Sam breathed as tears filled Gabriel’s eyes. 

“L-...Love?” Gabriel sobbed as Sam nodded. Gabriel moved to hold him crying into his arms. 

“I love you.” Sam breathed pressing their foreheads together. 

“ _I love you, Hercules_ ,” Gabriel whispered back. Sam eyed his face before nuzzling him close. Just holding each other as they enjoyed their intimacy. It took a bit for Gabriel to climb off his lover’s cock just to rest in his lap. Enjoying their moments of peace.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel laughed as Sam pulled him through the city, Gabriel’s eyes were covered in a cloth. Sam eyed him as Gabriel held his hands out. Sam was tender as they went through the street. Stopping when he found the place he was looking for. Sam pushed open a door as Gabriel went in confused.

“Where are we?” Gabriel snorted but Sam said nothing smiling as he led Gabriel to a chair. “...Is this where you snuck off to this morning?” Sam said nothing as he softly moved to untie the cloth from Gabriel’s face. Gabriel had wondered where Sam had run off to this morning after Claire had come to tell them today they would be able to go home. Gabriel tried to keep him in bed, but Sam said he had to do something before they went. Gabriel felt the fabric come off his face when...he noticed familiar faces across the table from him. Gabriel covered his mouth in surprise as an older woman moved to hold his hand.

“Gabbie.” The woman spoke as Gabriel squeezed her hand back.

“M-Mom?” Gabriel choked as the woman pulled him into a loving hug. He held her before pulling back wiping his tears. “I-I don’t understand, I thought you hated me.”

“Hercules came to explain everything. How can we continue to be shamed by our son, our special boy? ” The woman breathed, nuzzling him. “We are so sorry we didn’t understand.” Gabriel moved to hug her tightly when he noticed his father sitting there. 

“Dad?” Gabriel spoke as his father, a man who never apologized in his life, softly took his hand giving him a squeeze. Gabriel broke down crying as he moved to hug his father, his parents...people he thought he never would see again. 

“Your mother has prepared a wonderful meal for us.” Gabriel’s father spoke. “I think it would be a shame to let it get cold.” Gabriel pulled away wiping his tears as he nodded, turning to Sam. Taking Sam’s hand he gave it a squeeze as Sam gave him a soft smile moving to sit next to him at the table to enjoy a meal.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel pressed kisses to Sam’s chest as Gabriel and Sam panted after sex. Once they had left the home of Gabriel’s parents, he and Sam made love in a clearing a bit away. Sitting and enjoying what was left of their day. The sunset welcomed them to the night as Gabriel panted trying to calm his breathing. Sam held him close, just...taking him in. 

“I don’t know how you convinced my parents to love me again after the shame I brought-” Gabriel whispered as Sam cupped his face softly looking down at him. 

“I did nothing but tell them what you have done is blessed by the gods,” Sam whispered back. “They just needed their head brought out of their asses for a second.” Gabriel sat up softly eyeing him. “As Hercules, I let them know you have been blessed for your sacrifice and will be coming with me to Olympos where you will be treated like the god you are.” Sam moved to kiss his body. “Every day and every night till I make you _cum_ over and over again.”

“To be worshiped by a god…” Gabriel panted. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Oh, you do.” Sam breathed slowly getting up, he moved to slide back on Gabriel’s Tunic. “Now come on, he can’t be late for our return home.” Gabriel smiled softly. 

“Right...home.” Gabriel breathed as Sam helped him up before finishing dressing as they headed to Kaia’s.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel and Sam held hands as they walked up the temple steps, Kaia was setting up candles in the temple for the spell. Claire looked so pretty in a lilac tunic, flowers in her hair, and sandals. Kaia herself wore a mint green tunic as they readied for the spell to start. Kaia eyed their hand-holding as they entered the temple. 

“Cute.” Kaia beamed as Sam blushed to ignore the comment to clear his throat looking at their gorgeous outfits. 

“What are you guys dressed up so fancy for?” Sam asked. 

“It’s our four year anniversary.” Claire smiled. “We met four years ago today.” Claire reached her hand out for Kaia who smiled, squeezing it. 

“So...I’m assuming you won’t come back.” Sam smiled sadly as Claire shook her head no. 

“No, I’m happy here. My parents were abusive and drove me to drugs, drinking, and everything that led me to that house...It’s been so long now... and I stopped being a stupid teenager so long ago. Besides...I don’t think either returning to sixteen or coming back nineteen is a good idea.” Claire laughed as Sam nodded understanding. He pulled her into a tight hug giving her the tightest squeeze. 

“You saved the day, wonderboy.” Claire started taking a seat on a bench. “Just not the way you intended.” 

“No, I don’t think I did.” Sam started going back to holding Gabriel’s hand.

“Going to take my place?” Claire teased Gabriel as Gabriel nodded softly. “I think you both are going to love it there.” Claire moved to hug Gabriel as Gabriel held her back. Kaia gave her hugs when she noticed the candles in the room started to blow as if there was a heavy wind.

“I think it’s time,” Kaia stated as she ushered them towards the middle of the ceremonial circle. Sam and Gabriel held hands as the wind picked up around him. The stronger the wind got, the more Sam moved to hold Gabriel close. 

“Don’t let go,” Sam called as Gabriel held tightly to him burying his face into his chest. 

“I-I won’t-” Gabriel called as they closed their eyes to protect them from the wind till the sound of the wind came to a sudden halt. Gabriel opened his eyes to see an old worn home. Gabriel glanced around at the design, as Sam slowly opened his eyes pulling himself away from Gabriel cupping his face.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked softly as Gabriel nodded moving to kiss him softly when a loud bang made them turn. “Come on,” Sam said with worry taking Gabriel’s hand and bolting into the other room. Sam blinked letting go of Gabriel's hand, taken back by his brother roughly making out against a man on the floor.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice made Dean pull back, turning to look at him. Sam took in the get up from what Sam assumed was the early eighteen hundreds, late seventeen hundreds. Taking in the man’s black hair pulled into a ponytail and the beautiful historically accurate blue suit. 

“So...Who's your friend?” Dean eyed them. 

“Long story, this is Gabriel,” Sam commented, turning to smile at Gabriel. “Uh...Who’s your friend?” 

“Castiel...Long story.” Dean stated. “We can explain it back at the hotel.” 

“Boys!” A voice called happily. Everyone turned to see a redheaded woman who wore a Leopard Print Mini Dress with some black heels and a very large black hat. Sam didn’t recognize her but Dean and Castiel did.

“Rowena!” Castiel smiled happily, throwing her in a hug. 

“Nice to see you, Master Castiel.” Rowena smiled. “I’m glad to see you well.” 

“How did you find us?” Dean asked. 

“I felt my spell break during this time.” Rowena turned. “I knew you must be here. This was the end of the line. Going home, you severed the connection to the past. I just wanted to make sure all was well.” Sam blinked taking this all in before turning to look at Dean. 

“Wait, you went into the past as well?” Sam turned as everyone but Rowena looked confused. 

“Wait, you did?” Dean seemed taken back. “You weren’t in the seventeen hundreds.”

“No, I was roman times, like 350 A.D.,” Sam stated, Dean didn’t understand. “You know the gladiator movie?” 

“Oh shit.” Dean blinked.

“Yeah.” Sam gave an annoyed smile.

“Wait, Rowena, you said it wouldn’t affect anyone else?” Castiel turned concerned.

“Well, It should have only affected Dean…” Rowena started. “But because the spell was so powerful, anyone who came into this house was sent to their destiny. To the people who would change their lives forever…So Dean and his brother were sent to where they needed to be...not where they wanted to be. But by closing the spell, it gave everyone who wanted to go a lift home.”

“...so the missing kids?” Dean asked but Sam already knew this answer.

“Anyone who wants to go home... has,” Rowena stated. “...It seems with or without companions.” Rowena eyed Gabriel.

“If...If we came with them to the present.” Castiel spoke. “H-Have we changed anything?” 

“Nope, because this was always meant to happen.” Rowena smiled. “Everything you did, you already did. Everything you haven’t done, you will do. All is as it should be, Winchesters. Just don’t take what you got for granted. You may love them but they will need help in this new world.” 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other at the word love, understanding the strangers they were with...were their lovers. They both blushed to look away. 

“We got it,” Dean spoke confidently as Rowena smiled at that. 

“Well, I have some clothes for your new world boys, you can change in the impala.” Rowena handed Gabriel and Castiel a shopping bag to change into. “And some reservations to catch.” Rowena wiggled her eyebrows before she walked towards her car. “Coming?”

The boys moved to catch up as Castiel and Gabriel climbed into the back seat of the impala, so confused and startled by the new world. But they followed orders as they asked questions stripping into the strange clothes Rowena had brought them. 

Sam eyed the back seat to take in Gabriel’s body covered in his love marks with a smirk before he noticed Dean had done the same with Castiel. Sam and Dean exchanged a blushing nervous smile before they realized...they had a lot to talk about over dinner. Dean pulled into the parking lot of an old diner, Rowena had pulled into. Sam got out of the car before he took in the atmosphere. Gabriel and Castiel climbed out of the back seat realizing. Sam eyed Gabriel taking in how beautiful he looked in just jeans and a t-shirt. Sam pulled him close at that instant just to hold him and kiss him. 

“Coming?” Dean asked Sam, already walking with Castiel inside, his hand inside Castiel’s back pocket. Sam and Gabriel followed as they entered the diner, Dean looking around curiously. “Should we just pick a booth or-?” Sam glanced towards the parking lot waiting for Rowena but when his eyes fell on two women drinking milkshakes in the big booth towards the back.

“Wait. I know those two.” Sam breathed happily moving to them. The blonde noticed first as she got out of the booth to hug him. “Claire! Kaia! How?!” 

“Witches and their powers,” Claire explained hugging Gabriel. “Kaia kept us both alive and we eventually caught up to Rowena. She helped us plan this get together.” 

“Dean.” Sam turned to see Dean and Castiel walking over. “This is Claire, one of the kids we were looking for and Kaia the witch who helped me get home and girls this is my brother Dean and his...Castiel.” Sam paused not sure what to call him.

“Nice to meet you.” Dean shook their hands before Castiel shook their hands as well.

“Oh good, you all found each other,” Rowena spoke meeting them ushering them to sit as they slid into the booth. “Now, I feel we all got a lot of catching up to do...Who wants pie?” Rowena beamed as Dean’s hand shot up just as the waitress came to greet them.

  
  
  
  


**The end**


End file.
